


Pillow Talk You Into It

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanket burritos and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk You Into It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday and Merry Christmas to the best person I know.

After months of non-stop trips in and out of airports, performances, and being made a fool of in various languages, a week's respite doesn't provide a nice break as much as it sort of makes them go stir crazy. In theory, Minseok should use this time to brush up on the Chinese he's still very much afraid of, but instead he spends a lot of it bugging Jongdae.

"Hey dude, you look pretty cold," Minseok says to him one afternoon, immediately before tackling him with the fleece, panda print blanket from Zitao's bed. Jongdae's complaint is muffled by the blanket in his mouth. Minseok laughs, a hint of evil, adding Jongdae's comforter to the pile and, before Jongdae can move, Kris' for good measure.

Jongdae tries to kick him, but with his feet wrapped up in blankets he looks a bit like a worm thrashing around, completely non-threatening. Still, Minseok climbs on top of him just because he can. "You're heavy," Jongdae groans.

"Right where it hurts," Minseok says, clutching his chest in mock sadness. "You'd better get used to this. I'm not letting you out until you've thought long and hard about how to entertain me."

"Could you at least get off of me? I can't breathe," Jongdae whines. Minseok ignores him, sitting on top of him for a while, tracing Chinese words onto the exposed skin of Jongdae's neck. He gets as far as colors before Jongdae sighs. "If you're not going to let me out, at least join me."

It takes some maneuvering to open up the blankets enough for Minseok to climb in, but they manage with only a couple elbows to the face. Minseok settles down facing Jongdae, a few inches of space between them, knees knocking together. Immediately, Jongdae falls back into a half-doze, eyes fluttering shut and mouth hanging open. His face is relaxed, but his cheekbones stand out, as sharp as ever, and almost without noticing Minseok brings his thumb up to trace one of them.

Jongdae doesn't say anything, even as Minseok strokes the pad of his thumb across his cheek. He lays perfectly still- the only sign that he's still alive is his steady breathing, so it takes Minseok by surprise when Jongdae tilts his head so that Minseok is cupping Jongdae's cheek in his palm.

Minseok brings his other hand up to Jongdae's scalp, weaving his fingertips between the strands. His hair is still damp from his shower and soft, free of the usual gel and hairspray. Minseok is aware that latching onto Jongdae's head probably isn't normal, but he's warm and reciprocating and Minseok can't bring himself to pull his hands away, especially not when Jongdae sighs with content.

"You're like a cat," Minseok says in a hushed voice. Jongdae responds by turning his cheek further, until the dry cracks of his lips catch on Minseok's palm and Jongdae presses a soft kiss to his skin. Minseok feels like he's holding something else, something that he thinks might break if he handles it the wrong way. Carefulness, biding his time, patience- those have always been his virtues. And they've always held him back.

So fuck it, he thinks. Fuck what's considered normal. Minseok can't stand to let another second pass without kissing him.

And maybe Jongdae was expecting it because there's no hesitation, no pulling back. Jongdae reciprocates immediately, opening his mouth a little and tilting his head for easier access. The inside of his mouth is even hotter than his skin. Minseok licks the grooves of his mouth, runs his tongue over Jongdae's. He wants to memorize the shape of Jongdae's teeth and the texture of his dry lips. Jongdae moans into Minseok's mouth when Minseok sucks on his tongue, sending fever chills down Minseok's spine. His whole body is on fire and he's starting to think he prefers it that way.

Jongdae pulls away first. Minseok sucks in an anxious breath, preparing a litany of apologies, but instead Jongdae ducks his head down to lick Minseok's pulse point. Minseok had no idea the skin under his chin was so sensitive, but every curl of Jongdae's tongue along his jaw goes straight to his dick. His fingers are now clenched in Jongdae's hair, bordering on pulling, but if Jongdae minds he doesn't say a thing. Jongdae's own fingers trail up from Minseok's waistband to curl against the soft skin of his belly, just resting there and stroking through the light hair.

Minseok has only thought about this in the hazy, jerk off fantasy kind of way. Outside of the realm of possibility, because most people don't go around kissing their bandmates or blowing them or any number of increasingly filthy things Minseok has contemplated. He wants to make some kind of joke, like "Is this what you and Kris do in here?" but he knows if he were to open his mouth right now, as Jongdae bites down gently on the lobe of his ear, all that would come out would be a pathetic whimper. He's so hard for this boy.

Using the hand in Jongdae's hair, Minseok guides him back to his mouth. The kisses they exchange are sloppy, just a mess of tongues and lips and the occasional clack of teeth. Minseok can feel all the vibrations of Jongdae's throaty noises. It's nice. Minseok can feel the shape of Jongdae's dick through his basketball shorts, but he doesn't try for any friction.

Minseok detaches himself, finally letting go of Jongdae's hair to wipe the spit from his mouth. "Do you want me to-" He gestures to pelvic region.

"Nah, I want to finish my nap," Jongdae says, yawning for emphasis.

He nuzzles his head into the crook of Minseok's shoulder. His eyes droop shut again and Minseok reaches for his hand lying between them, intertwining their fingers. They'll come up for air eventually.


End file.
